mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Forum:Sprites and prototyping
OK I wondered what would happen if two players were prototyped, I never thought we would actually see it happen. Man there are so many thoughts going through my head I don't know how start without rambling. Well first I always thought Alternate Future Dave and Dream Jade overrode Rambunctious Crow and Bec was because they had animal minds while Dave and Jade were human with more complex human minds. Not that they were prototyped after them. One thing I always fell back upon was the fact that Jaspers was prototyped again after he was already prototyped and remained intact because while he was an animal the next prototyping was an inanimate object. This of course always raised the question of what would happen if two beings on the same level were prototyped, well we still don't know but we should soon so I won't bother speculating about it, much. Well even if prototyping of two things on same level resulted in the first one being overrode in favour of the second, Vriska and Tavros were prototyped simultaneously ruling that out. Which leads on to the next thing, was this a single or double prototyping? Consider Rambunctious Crow: It was impaled with a sword when it was prototyped, both the sword and the crow were prototyped simultaneously, of course Rambunctious Crow was impaled by the sword and the Sprite may have considered them a single object since it keep the sword impaled as part of it. But this means that Sprites are capable of complex prototypings (well we already knew that) as a single prototyping. Expanding on this, when Dave prototyped himself over the sprite he was wearing his iShades, the iShades from what we can see of them seem to have became part of the Sprite. The point being that regardless of the complexity and number of pieces being prototyped if they are simultaneous then they seem to count as a single prototyping. Of course two people are much more complex then the previously mentioned examples and the Sprite might count it as two regardless. Even if it does count as one prototyping I doubt we will see a second prototyping attempt on Jane's sprite now making the whole point moot (storywise at least). Another thing I thought about is what would happen if a god tier player prototyped themselves I guess it would be just like if a regular player prototyped themselves except they would have god tier powers. However if a god tier player died (like Vriska) and was prototyped to bring them back do they stay god tier? I guess we will find out maybe? But she was prototyped with a non-god tier player, does that mean they are half god tier? Also maybe this will also be addressed but while we are in the limbo of between updates, more speculative thoughts. Since they have two different mythological roles what does that mean for the sprite, will it simultaneously be a Page of Breath and a Thief of Light or will its powers become completely mixed up so that while it remains both of those it also simultaneously becomes a Thief of Breath and a Page of Light too? Man so many thoughts, sorry I just needed to express them. The Light6 09:19, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Well of course the obvious thing happened and Vriska and Tavros' minds have merged, or both co-exist in the sprite. But of course there is still 5 more dead trolls and I think we can assume Gamzee is going to prototype them as well. I think it is a straight shot at guessing that Equius and Nepeta will be prototyped together leaving Eridan, Feferi and Sollux. I've heard people speculating about all 3 combos that can come from that especially an Eridan/Sollux combo and potential Sollux reaction to such a combo. However I think it is obvious that Eridan won't be combined with anyone because that means pairing him with someone, and Eridan will never be paired with anyone, ever. But anyhow it will probably be awhile be for we find out if these combinations still just have their two mythological roles or if they have been mashed up to be dual-classed and dual-aspects for a good powers of 4 different roles in one person so you know what this means? Table time! There is already a Rogue of Void in the session, but perhaps a second one would assist in causing the session-wide blackout causing the blame to not fall solely to Roxy. Also Life and Doom are opposite aspects, and Witch and Mage might be related classes, I think a Feferi/Sollux sprite might be a bit dangerous... The Light6 14:51, April 18, 2012 (UTC)